39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Black Book of Buried Secrets
The Black Book of Buried Secrets is a bonus book in The 39 Clues series released on October 26, 2010. It was written by Mallory Kass and contains an introduction by Rick Riordan. Description This book is the ultimate source of Cahill knowledge. It contains every secret, every Cahill weapon and gadget, all the strongholds, and each agent and founder. In this book, you will discover the true story of Madeleine Cahill as well as what happened after Isabel Kabra was charged with murder. Nothing has been held back. Seven Cahill Agents came together to bring you this book, betraying their branches and their most deeply held beliefs. They did it because there is an enemy approaching, far more powerful than the Cahills. Keep this black book close at all times. Be ready. Be watching. THE ENEMY IS AT THE GATE. Overview For the past five hundred years, the Cahills have been silently changing the world. Their desperate hunt for the 39 Clues lies behind some of history’s biggest enigmas—the curse of the Hope diamond, the race to summit Mt. Everest, the wild life and death of Harry Houdini. And now—finally—the secrets are out. With an introduction by Rick Riordan, The 39 Clues: The Black Book of Buried Secrets reveals the shocking truth about history’s most notorious family, including: *The Five Branches (Lucian, Ekaterina, Tomas, Janus and Madrigal) at a glance *The Five Branches' Founders *The Five Branches' Top Agents *The Five Branches' Hot Spots *The Five Branches' Tricks and Tools *Founder Archives *Agent Updates *Other shocking information: **Arthur Trent's family close ties with the Vespers **The Kosara's ties with the Vespers **Damien Vesper betrayed his best friend Gideon **There is a gold ring mentioned in the book that will be vital to the story and may be what the Vespers are after. **Amy and Dan went to Grace's bank and left a recorded voice message to Jonah saying, "They found us, they're coming." The message is referring to the Vespers. Puzzles #Morse Code (page before Introduction): NEVER FORGET THE MOROCCO ATTACK #Madeleine's Portrait (page 24) – 12/4 is 3, so A = 3: FIND THE SAFE DEPOSIT BOX #Page 31: PROTECT GOLDEN RING #AGENT UPDATE: Amy and Dan Cahill (page 39) – A=Z, B=A, C=B, etc.: KEEP GIDEON'S GOLD RING SAFE #Founder Archives: Winston Churchill (page 58): A DEAD LUCIAN DUKE IS STRONGER THAN A LIVE TOMAS KING #AGENT UPDATE: Ian Kabra (pg. 72) – ignore letters R, A, X, N, Y, E, S, Z: DOOMSDAY #Flag Code (page 86) – key on Page Before Introduction: THE KIDNAPPING PLOT #Spy Penny (page 86; same picture on Card 176: Spy Penny): WE SEE ALL #Page 102 – first letter of every word: NELLIE IS A TARGET #Founder Archives: Annie Oakley (page 129): PROTECT THE SERUM AT ANY COST #JONAH'S JOURNEYS: ANTARCTIC EDITION (pg. 154; same picture on Card 147: Antarctic Bling ) – Small words in the CREDITS section: JONAH KNOWS WHERE IT IS #Founder Archives: Raoul Lufbery (pg. 165) – "Offset13" means move 13 letters backwards: CLUE MOVED FOR SAFEKEEPING #Page 173 – Key in clock at end of book: DAN IS A TARGET #Ekaterina Crest (page 187): DANGER! DANGER! 15.Page 173 possible heist times 12:00 Category:The Black Book of Buried Secrets Category:Books by Rick Riordan Category:Books by Mallory Kass Category:Standalone books